


Such a Sweet Heart

by Up_T0wn_Rat



Series: Such a Sweet Heart + attachment [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ;)ik im evil, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Hannibal Lecter is Whipped, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Hehehe, I don't really know what I'm doing okay, Implied Jimmy Price/Brian Zeller, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Slow Burn, bc why not, but things do get a lil spicy, maybe an element of, no beta we die like the gay characters in supernatural, not bc its gay bc they kill ppl, okay okay i'll stop, this is sinful, will graham is a sugar baby, wills dogs make an appearance, with very little dignity and a lot of homoerotic subtext
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_T0wn_Rat/pseuds/Up_T0wn_Rat
Summary: Hannibal has been attempting to seduce will with manipulation and clever gaslighting for far too long, and it seems will is too unstable to notice. So he turns his efforts to a different approach, bribery.Will on the other hand, is perfectly aware of the doctor's efforts, up until the gifts start pouring in. After that he's a bit confused, but fully prepared to take advantage.Or; Will Graham is (semi)Unwittingly(?) a sugar babyTakes place mid-season two, or in the peak of when will is working for Jack.(Rated explicit for sexual innuendos and graphic violence)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Such a Sweet Heart + attachment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078571
Comments: 36
Kudos: 220





	1. fêtes de séquoia

**Author's Note:**

> please be aware that this was written at 3:00 am, and that I've only ever written this ship twice before in 2017 so I'm a bit rusty. I have no idea how long I'm going to make this but I think at least 5 chapters if not more*. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Yeah this got out of hand...

“I still don’t understand how the killer got him up there, It’s not like he’s all that light.” Jack Crawford stared up at the body of Martín Garcia, one of the most famed pro wrestlers in the country, and certainly the most famed one in California. Or he was, that is. In the moment, his corpse was being carefully taken down from his perch in one of the tallest trees in the redwood forests, and that’s saying something.

“Yes, well. It helps when all the blood’s been drained out of ‘em,” Will tapped a thin, clear tube taped to the side of the tree before continuing, following the medical device with his eyes as he spoke. “How long has he been up there, do you think?” he inquired, and Jack opened his mouth to answer before Beverly spoke.

“A day or so, max. He couldn’t have been up there too much longer than 24 hours or we would’ve seen maggots. There are some external wounds, scratches and a bruised tailbone, but we suspect those occured post-mortem, when he was being put in the tree. And the blood was drained after he was put up there. That’s what we figure anyway,” She gestures up to the body. Having already been given a basic inspection, it was now being hoisted by a large crane, aided by many FBI agents on tall ladders.  
One of the ladders nearly toppled over and the man standing on it let out a sharp cry before carefully turning to glare at the ground crew in charge of stabilizing the ladders on the uneven forest floor. 

“Hey!” Jack barked at them, glaring from where he stood to the side, “this is a crime scene, you’re not climbing to your treehouses! Pay attention before one of you ends up like him.” He jerks his thumb towards the body, now swinging through the air.  
This was the third instance like this in a month, bodies tied up in trees, with their blood collected and deposited in the ground, near the roots. 

Will sighed and walked a little ways off, closing his eyes and breathing in the smells of the forest around him. He smiled, thinking of fishing, and his dogs, and his home in Wolf Trap, before considering how strange he must look smiling at a crime scene and pursed his lips. He concentrated, a golden pendulum swung in front of his eyes, and opened them to blood on his hands. And in his mouth.  
He swallowed, tasting the tang of iron, and shut his eyes again. 

Swing  
He was sitting in an ambulance at the edge of the road, his victim was in the back. He had driven here, he knew that much, and he knew what he had to do now. 

Swing 

He rolled the stretcher with Martín’s body on it out of the ambulance and into the woods, he had to be quick or people would start to wonder why an ambulance was parked on the road with no lights.  
Grabbing a small backpack of supplies and a ladder that was placed on top of the corpse, he set to work.

Swing

It was no easy task getting Mr. Garcia to his perch, the sky was dark and the branches were scratchy and rough. He was dropped on his ass more times that the killer cared to admit. Once positioned and secured with zip ties, a needle was inserted to the arm, and a tube was attached. He ran the tube down the tree, securing it every foot or so with scotch tape so it wouldn’t tug the needle out.  
He had forgotten to tie the end of the tube for the trip down, only remembering when blood started to dribble on to his palm. The killer cursed, and, having no free hands, bit down on the end to stop the flow.  
Once at the bottom, he dug a small hole and inserted the tube into it, covering it again and gathering his supplies. 

Swing

He made his way back to the ambulance, and drove away.

Will opened his eyes with a start, still tasting blood on his tongue. He wiped his shaking hands on his jeans and took a moment to gather his loose thoughts before joining the others beneath the tree. 

“He’s a doctor, or at least he has some medical knowledge. And access to equipment. And...an environmentalist, I think.” Will’s voice was still shaky, no matter how hard he tried to steady it. He wiped his hands on his pants again.

“Right, so you got ‘he likes plants’ from him putting a dead body in a tree. Care to explain?” Jack rubbed his hand across his face, he would have been giving Will a side eye if he hadn’t been standing right in front of him. As it was he just glared.

“Hey!” Price said, looking affronted, “I like plants and I’m not murdering people for plant food!”  
Jack glanced over questioningly, and back to Will with raised eyebrows. 

“Price is right about the plant food I think. He was doing this because in his mind it was helping the earth grow.” Will looked at the freshly dug hole the tube had once been.

“Of course I’m right.” Zeller and Katz rolled their eyes in sync and Price lifted his head up higher, pointedly ignoring them. “Blood has high quantities of potassium, nitrogen, and phosphorus. All of which plants need to survive. I dated someone for a while who used their menstrual blood to fertilize their garden. They also hated bees, though, so I ended it.”

“Alright alright, I didn’t ask for your sexual history. How do we catch him?”  
Jack looked at will again, and will scuffed his foot into the layer of pine needles on the ground. 

“I don’t know yet. The victims don’t have anything in common as far as I can tell. Gloria Jacobbs was a thin blonde woman from Georgia visiting on holiday, Christopher Smith was a large asian man in a wheelchair, Moss Green was a social worker with stage two lung cancer, and now Martín Garcia. I can’t figure it out.”  
Clearly frustrated, Will hit himself in the forehead repeatedly until Jack grabbed his arm and held it away from his face.

“Hey! Stop that. We’ll figure it out eventually. Just keep working at it.”  
Will nodded numbly. “You should get going, you need to call Dr. Lecter to let him know you won't be making it today. You can fly back tonight.”

Will nodded again and pulled his phone out as he made his way back to the rental car he had been given when he arrived in San Francisco.  
He dialed Hannibal’s number and held his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am by no means a french speaker so many thanks to google translate for the title :)


	2. un déjeuner manqué

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal POV for this one  
> an evil evil man with evil evil plans is sad bc he misses his crush. It would be really sweet if he wasn't going to feed him human flesh :)  
> sorry there's no sugar baby will graham yet, next chapter I promise!  
> anyway here's this mess;

Hannibal Lecter was spreading homemade pesto over thin focaccia bread slices when his phone rang from the other room. He wiped his hands on an embroidered kitchen towel before going to answer it, and he smiled slightly when he saw the caller ID.

“Hello Will, why are you calling?” Hannibal tried to imagine what Will looked like in the moment and failed, he didn’t have the same rampant creativity that he so admired about the dog-hair-covered professor. 

“Hi, hello. Um I’m in California at a crime scene so I’m not coming to our session today. Sorry.” The voice on the other end was strained, and Hannibal took a fraction of a second to hide his disappointment before replying.  
“Completely understandable, however I trust you are aware of my cancellation policy?”  
“Yeah, I’ll still pay, don't worry. I’m not trying to put you out of house and home” Hannibal chuckled at that, and was glad, for some reason, that he wasn’t wearing his diamond tie pin or cufflinks. He stopped himself, he had no reason to feel sorry for his wealth! It wasn’t like he was wasting it. 

“I could also conduct a meeting over the phone, if you wish.” Hannibal paused--why had he said that? He had never allowed a patient to have a meeting over the phone before. The thought seemed informal, and rude. But with Will it was different. Hannibal had never wanted to be held to formalities with him, and besides, he was enjoying hearing his voice. Was that what this was? Just to get him to stay on the phone a while longer? Hannibal told himself it wasn’t and waited for Will's response.  
“Um, sure. But it’s still a little early, would you like me to call you back?”  
“Don't bother, I have no qualms about starting a bit early. I do have another patient after our meeting ends at 3:00 but I have a free spot at the moment. What would you like to discuss?”

Hannibal could hear some scuffling and a car door slam on the other line, and then Will’s voice; “I guess the current crime scene? You might be able to help profile him.”  
“Certainly I'd be willing to try, what is the situation?”

Will explained the bodies in trees and blood-tube fiasco, and Prices theory about the blood being used as fertilizer.  
“I think he's a doctor, he drove there in an ambulance I think, with the bodies on stretchers.” Will went on to go through his thoughts. How he did not understand how he was choosing victims, and about the frequency of the occurrences.

Hannibal nodded and made noises that indicated he was paying attention throughout. He was paying attention, but he was also paying attention to the way Will’s words came out deep and gravelly. He shook his head to dispel such thoughts and wondered aloud,  
“Is there a pattern in the time between kills?”  
“No, the first one was killed November first, the next november third, then he took a break for a while until november 15, and now today, Cyber monday”

Hannibal nodded before remembering Will couldn't see him and hummed his interest.  
“Why would he care more of the trees than of the lives of fellow humans?”  
He asks Will. He is becoming more and more respectful of this killer, if he was ever caught--no--when Will caught him, Hannibal might help him escape, if only to have him grow him a garden.  
“I don't know, maybe he sees humans as lesser, the trees are certainly older, and much more mysterious.” Will sighs, and the feedback Hannibal hears through the phone is less than pleasant.  
“Do you believe that is a valid reason to discredit human life, if that were how he thinks?”  
“Well I’m not a psychopathic murderer, so how would I know.”  
Hannibal grimaces internally at this remark. 

_You could be such an artful killer though my darling, if only you were to accept your true nature._

____

____

Hannibal just hums in false agreement.  
“It’s true, trees have been around much longer than any species alive today. Many animals have given their lives to nourish and enrich the soil they grow in, and eventually it will be a shared fate for even us.”  
Will chuckled at this, and then said “Even us humans, who have built powerful empires on the necks and backs of trees, who harvest and burn millions, even billions of trees a day, will one day succumb to the fate of the world and our decaying bodies will be fuel for the trees that we once ruled. Its kinda poetic really”  
“Oh very much so,” Remarked Hannibal, smiling now. He deeply enjoyed conversations like these, especially with Will. “Do you believe that was the sentiment the killer was trying to display?”  
“Maybe,” Will sighed, again. “Or maybe he just wants the trees to grow big and strong because he likes plants. I really don't know” 

Their conversation lingered on, until Hannibal glanced at his watch abruptly and called Will’s attention to the current time.  
“I am sorry, dear will, that you could not make it, I had prepared us a lunch for today. But no matter, I hope to see you next week, I should really be going.”  
“Oh, yeah ok.” Will said, sounding disappointed. “See you next week, Dr. Lecter. Goodbye!”  
“Goodbye dear Will.”  
Hannibal ended the call and turned back to his sandwiches. He had prepared one for Will as well but that could be saved for later.  
He didn't have a meeting after Will’s, but he also knew that if he hadn’t set himself a deadline he would have talked all night, and ruined the last shreds of decency he had kept between himself and Will Graham.  
He ate his sandwich in silence, unable to get Will out of his head.  
And indeed he was not able to get him out of his head until he fell asleep that night, his dreams full of tall trees that comforted him as they bled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is again provided by google translate, I don't know why I chose french again I just did. It translates to 'a missed lunch' bc I'm tired an uninspired. last chapter for tonight unfortunately, sorry.  
> Here's the recipe for Hannibal's sandwiches, obviously he's not using beef but if you make them I sincerely hope you don't follow his lead;  
> https://stripedspatula.com/gourmet-roast-beef-sandwiches/  
> Also, I write in google docs and the copy paste into Ao3 so I don't have to worry about saving my work but for some reason it messes with my formatting? idk how to fix it so sorry abt shitty formatting :/


	3. Beratung in der Liebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will grapples with his feelings while making progress at the crime scene and Hannibal starts his journey to becoming a Sugar Daddy ;)

Will tingled with anxiety as he went through TSA, every cell in his body felt guilty and trapped. He took a breath and stepped through the metal detector.  
He was good, of course he was. What did he think was going to happen? It’s not like he had a gun on him, he had left that in his checked bag. He wasn’t dangerous. At least not right now, not to anyone on the plane.  
He thought back to his session with Hannibal the day before, pondering their conversation. He was pretty sure Hannibal was right, he always was, and anyway, why else would the killer discredit his own species in favor of a forest? The forest was truly magnificent, but could it ever be greater than the vast depth of empathy and kindness just one person could offer? Would you kill 10,000 trees for one person? Or one person for 10,000 trees?

Will’s philosophical discussion with himself was cut short by his phone trilling from his bag, he fumbled around for it and glanced at the screen. He frowned slightly as he hit accept call.

“Hey Jack, What’s up?” Will scratched at the strange airport couch he was sitting on. 

“We found another body. It’s fresh, really fresh. We need you here now.”  
Will stopped his scratching, his hand freezing on the ragged seam between seats.

“Well isn’t that just great.”  
“If you keep joking about these things I’m going to make you take double therapy sessions, Will Graham.”  
“Okay! Okay,” He wouldn’t mind double therapy sessions, he thinks. More time with Hannibal, and all his strange and whimsical dishes. “I’ll be there at about…” A quick glance at his watch tells him it’s been two hours since he woke up, “10:00?”

Jack sighed and Will got a rush of feedback in his ear. Is that what he sounds like to Hannibal? He should really stop sighing as much if that's the result. No, what he should stop doing is letting Hannibal Lecter infiltrate his every thought.  
“Okay. Hurry up, you can call a cab. Same place as last time.”  
“See you there.”

Will hung up and pulled on his backpack straps, cinching the straps tighter as he made his way towards the exit.  
He arrived at 10 minutes past ten, and jogged through the thick trunks till he reached the line of yellow caution tape. His backpack got caught on the plastic as he ducked under it and he cursed, trying to untangle himself. 

Jack chose that moment to notice him, cutting through a small crowd of local police towards him.  
“You’re late.”  
“Yeah, sorry about that,” Will mumbled, finally managing to extract himself from the yellow tape. He stepped forwards, “Where’s the body?”

Jack led him through to an even bigger tree than last time, and Will could see where the body had once perched, the bloody tube still hung from the branch, not taped down this time. The killer had felt rushed, hadn’t been as careful.  
“This is the most evidence we’ll find. He wasn’t as careful this time, he didn’t get to finish the job.” Will knelt in the roots, careful not to dislodge the tube from its spot in the dirt. “Have you tested the soil yet? He dug this with his hands he might have left something behind.”

Beverly didn’t question how he knew that when she answered,  
“We haven't yet. Not all of our guys are here yet and I figured Jimmy and Brian would want to help. They get mad when I don’t include them. Oh! There they are now.”  
She waved to the two men, who seemed to be taking their sweet time walking over.  
Will glanced over at them and stood from his crouch.  
“Did they drive together?”  
“Yeah. They’re at the same hotel so they only got one car.” Will raised his eyebrows at that, but kept his mouth shut. He wasn’t one to talk anyways. He glanced up at the tree, his eyes following the thin tube up, and caught on a small irregularity in the material.  
“What’s that?” He asked, pointing to a black band that encircled the tube about halfway up. They all looked up.  
“Huh,” Zeller grunted, “What /is/ that?”  
“It looks like a connector. Like the tube wasn’t long enough so he lengthened it.” Price called to Bev, who had turned to talk to a disgruntled looking policeman. “Can you bring over a ladder?”  
She obliged, or rather, she forced the policeman to oblige. He set the ladder against the trunk and walked off, seemingly glad to get away.  
“Who’s he?” Will asked, and Bev shrugged.  
“A prick, mostly. He was hitting on me so I started telling him the details from past cases to creep him out. It worked. Anyway, you hold the ladder steady, I'll go up. What is it I’m looking for?”  
“A connector, we think. It's about halfway up the tube.” Zeller pointed, and Bev nodded. 

Will sensed he was no longer needed and turned to walk away, thinking about how such a small detail could ever be helpful. He knew better, or course, every piece of evidence is helpful, but he didnt feel like thinking too hard today so he let himself zone out.  
His thoughts inevitably landed on what Hannibal would think of the situation and had to force himself not to call him right then. He didn't have an appointment today, there was no reason to call.  
Then again--hadn’t Hannibal said they were friends? You didn't need a reason to call a friend, did you? Well maybe you did if you knew they were at work. And if you were at a crime scene. And what had Hannibal really meant when he said they were friends?  
Will knew Hannibal wanted them to be more than that. He knew he was being seduced, or at least Hannibal was attempting to seduce him. It was fairly obvious, to be honest, all the gentle ploys to touch him, even slightly, and it’s not like he ended his phone calls to everyone with a ‘goodbye my dear’. What he didn't know was whether or not it was working. He was still figuring that part out.  
He knew he liked garnering Hannibal’s attention, and he would admit he felt a spark of satisfaction whenever Hannibal addressed him by ‘dear’, or invited him to stay just a little longer after their therapy sessions. Maybe he was just proud he had seduced the great and pretentious Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Maybe he had been seduced right back. 

~

Hannibal escorted his newest patient out of the room and sat down at his desk, reaching into his bottom drawer for the extra sandwich he had brought with him for lunch. He flipped through the files on his desk absentmindedly, eventually landing on Franklyn Froideveaux’s. A slight grimace found its way to his face as he thought of how the man was obsessed with him. He only wished Will would express the same sentiment, /he/ wouldn't be so obnoxious about it, Hannibal was sure.  
He was tempted to diagnose Franklyn with some grave disease and prescribe a drug with unfortunate side effects, but then he was planning on eating him, and he wouldn’t want to spoil the meat.  
Finished eating, he set aside his files and extracted his drawings from a separate drawer. He picked up a pencil and worked on shading his newest piece with little thought to the subject. It was only until he reached the face did he realize he was drawing Will Graham. A Will Graham who had a noticeable lack of clothes.  
Embarrassment clouded his eyes and he pursed his lips slightly.  
Hannibal folded the drawing and slipped it into his waistcoat pocket. He walked over to his harpsichord, and placed his hands on the keys. Deft, sure fingers danced across the instrument, playing a sweet and simple melody.  
Concentrating on the music, Hannibal tried to clear his head from thoughts of his Will. He closed his eyes, letting the music envelope him from head to toe, relaxing into the melody. He only opened them again when he realized he had started playing Ich liebe dich. He quickly lifted his hands from the keys and cursed, the last echo of the love song still reverberating around the room.  
Maybe it was useless. Maybe he should get Will a gift. If this man was going to occupy his every waking moment with whispers of soft touches and tousled hair, Hannibal could at least thank him for his efforts. Not that Will had to work for attention, he could be amongst a crown and Hannibal would know he was there. Maybe it was the smell.  
It was that awful aftershave he used, he thought. He could get him a new one, and pass it off as discomfort in the way he smelled. Yes! That was an idea. Now the only thing was which one to get him. He would, of course, still smell like Will, no matter what aftershave he used, but Hannibal was determined to get him a present.  
He couldn’t choose that same one he wore, of course. But the one Will wore currently smelled of chemicals and mold, so that didn’t give him much to work with preference-wise.  
He continued to deliberate over this on his drive home, nearly making several wrong turns he was so deep in thought.  
Maybe he was subconsciously trying to go to Will’s house, or maybe he was just tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More information on Ich liebe dich at https://mayhemandmuse.com/beethoven-wrote-a-love-song-here-it-is/  
> :)  
> WHY IS THE FORMATTING SO BAD!? I EVEN WENT THROUGH AND FIXED IT THIS TIME!  
> I'm so sorry about that I know it makes it hard to read :(  
> If you've managed to get this far you are very brave and have questionable taste in fanfic, but I hope you enjoyed!


	4. les chiens aident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's dog training methods give hannibal an idea ;) ....
> 
> omfg that sounds so much dirtier than it actually is, its not about sex i swear! well i mean mostly. I'm shutting up now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've been trying with the formatting, and I was just going to space it out a lot more so it's easier to read. But I couldn't stand the way the dialogue lines looked without an indent so I tried typing smth rlly small and hoping it would recognize the spacing like that. so just ignore the random '.' marks pls lol. Anyway hope that helps!
> 
> Also sorry for such a long chapter, I was having fun writing :)

A frigid breeze danced across Will’s body, blowing his curtains to the side and startling his dogs. 

He awoke with a shiver and grabbed for the blankets groggily, cursing as he pulled them up off the floor. 

The plane from California had landed late, and it was a long drive from the airport, but Will had left his bags in the airport when he’d tried to leave the first time and he was out of clothes. 

Besides, he had only asked Alana to watch his dogs for 2 days and it had been too late to call. 

Groaning, he stumbled out of bed and to the window, slamming it shut, only for it to bounce back open, ever-so-slightly, and closing the thin curtains with a yank. Winston whined, and pawed at the door, looking up at Will from across the room.

He opened the door to let the flood of dogs out into the yard, following them slowly. 

Bare feet crunched on the frosted grass and he wrapped his arms around himself, fingers tugging the thin fabric of his undershirt tight across his back. 

His breath formed clouds in the air as he knelt to scratch a small pomeranian's head, letting himself sit on the wet, icy ground.

Time blurred softly in Will’s tired mind, and he might have dozed off as he sat there in semi-darkness of the winter morning. Then again maybe he just wanted to. 

He only awoke from his stupor when he heard the crunch of gravel as a car pulled into the driveway, hard light from the rising sun reflecting off the windshield. 

It was Hannibal’s car, Will thought dazedly. He turned around on the ground, disrupting the several dogs that lay on his lap. He said nothing, just sat there watching as Hannibal got out of his car and sauntered over to the house, setting a small package on the windowsill before hopping down the porch steps back to his car. 

. “Hannibal,” Will was surprised by the sound of his own voice, cracking slightly as it called across the yard to the other man. 

Hannibal turned sharply, a surprised expression showed itself briefly on his face before being squashed to the corners. 

. “Hello, Will. You’re back early, I expected you to be gone another day at least.” Hannibal stared at him, and Will was suddenly aware of how cold he was, his boxers half soaked from the frosty grass. 

. “I left my bag checked in at the airport when I tried to leave the first time,” Will said, grunting softly as he stood, patting his leg to get the dogs to follow him as he made his way towards the house. “I was out of clothes. Still am, really, I don’t have too many. Please, come inside. Have you eaten?” 

~

Hannibal nodded as he walked towards the door, feeling a pit in his stomach. He had been found out, delivering gifts seemed like such incriminating evidence. Not something he should be caught doing.

His mind was so preoccupied with unjustified fear he barely noticed Will’s state of partial-undress. Once he did notice it however, he froze. He was alone in a room with a half-naked Will Graham, a scenario he had thought about in earnest for longer than he was willing to admit. 

It wasn't sustainable, however, and Hannibal looked down at his shoes before asking if Will would like him to step out while he got dressed.  
Will just shrugged. 

. “I don’t mind, you can if you want to, if it makes you uncomfortable.”

_I am not uncomfortable, dear Will, far from it, however I fear I may accidentally moan if you do not put some trousers on very very soon _/  
Hannibal just shook his head.__

__

__Will unwittingly obliged, pulling on what Hannibal assumed were yesterday’s pants as he made his way towards the kitchen, pulling open the fridge._ _

____

Hannibal was so relieved that Will was wearing pants that he was willing to ignore the heinous uncleanliness. _he had worn those on the plane for god's sake ___

____

____

____

. “Would you like anything to drink? I have...um, whiskey, beer, and...water I guess. Oh! And Alana brought some Dr. Pepper when she came over last. Take your pick.” Will inspected the contents of his fridge with a grimace before retrieving two large tupperwares from the bottom shelf and setting to work mixing up what Hannibal assumed was food for his dogs. He would ignore the small bubble of jealousy that rose in him at the thought of Alana frequenting Will’s house.

____

____

____

. “I’m fine, would you like help with that?” Hannibal toed off his shoes and meandered towards the kitchen in sock feet. 

____

____

____

. “Sure. Here, stir this. You can add about two scoops of that,” Will pointed towards a bag of dry dog food on the floor, “and crack a couple eggs in the bowl too. Thanks.”

____

____

____

Will fumbled around the kitchen as Hannibal worked, popping a hot pocket in the microwave and pouring himself a cup of instant coffee. Hannibal was ultra-aware of everytime Will’s elbow brushed against his back, and every whisper of a sign that left his lips. He relished being this close, this _domestic _with him. Even if he knew it wasn’t going to last.__

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Maybe Will didn’t want Hannibal to notice when he spiked his coffee with a splash of liquid from a flask on the counter, but he did. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Hannibal half-hoped the hot pocket was for the dogs too, he couldn’t imagine it would stand up to the test of real cooking, or even real food.  
Unfortunately, he knew better. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Will sidled up next to him, their pressing their arms together on the counter as he dished up the food mixture into many, many bowls, handing some to Hannibal before stepping away and calling for the dogs. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

. “C’mere guys! Food time!” The floodgates had been opened, and a wave of dogs crashed towards the kitchen. “Alright, sit. Sit, SIT. All of you.”  
The dogs all obeyed, with varying levels of speed. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

. “They usually listen better, they know they’ll get fed afterwards. I think they're just excited you’re here.” Will smiled and lowered his bowls to the ground, Hannibal followed suit and the dogs pounced on their meal with much gusto. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

“Most of us are more responsive when we know we’re getting rewarded for our efforts.” Hannibal nodded and handed Will his coffee with a smile. They sat together in the living room, Hannibal at the table and Will perched on the edge of his bed.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

. “hhmm,” Will mumbled through a mouthful of hot pocket, “Yeah. So, what brings you out here this early? It's a long drive.”

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Hannibal froze for a split second. He smiled, but it was more like he just pushed his lips together.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

. “I was checking in on your dogs. I thought maybe...because you stayed for longer than you thought in California, you hadn’t called Alana again.” The lie was almost believable--if he didn't know how much Will cared for his dogs. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Will just raised his eyebrows, unbelieving. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Hannibal sighed. “I may have also been dropping off a small gift. I bought it on a whim, I thought you might like it.” Another lie, but one with slightly more truth to it. He had, in fact, taken many hours thinking of what to buy, and had gone to the store specifically with this item in mind. But Will didn’t have to know that, did he?

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

~

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Will knew Hannibal had brought something for him. It was still sitting in its little gift bag on the windowsill, outside. He had probably put hours of effort into thinking which one to get him, and it was probably something he could have an excuse to buy. One that wouldn’t look too romantic. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

If Will was being honest with himself, he wouldn’t mind romantic. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

. “I thought so. What did ya get me?” He leaned forward, smiling over his coffee. Hannibal relaxed, slightly. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

. “An aftershave that smells considerably less abhorrent that whatever it is you’re using now.”  
So Will had been right, he did have an excuse, however much of a reach it was. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

. “Well? Where is it? Now I’m intrigued.” Will got up to throw away his hot pocket wrapper, glancing over his shoulder at Hannibal questioningly. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

. “It’s outside, would you like me to retrieve it?”  
. “If you would, that is the whole reason you came isn't it.” Will smirked at him, not for one second believing his story about the dogs. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Hannibal stood and went to the door, pretending it was out in his car, he walked around the porch a few times so it would take longer. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Will glanced at Winston, who was looking at the door worriedly.  
“Oh don't worry he’s coming back,” Winston whined, slightly, and walked towards the exit. “I know, bud. I think he’s pretty cool too.”

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Hannibal re-entered, much to the delight of Winston, and pretended like didn’t hear exactly what Will had said through a window that was barely cracked open. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

. “Here you go, Will. I thought this one might suit you,” Hannibal gently set the dark green gift bag on the counter, and Will picked it up, peering inside curiously. “Sauvage by Dior, I do hope you will wear it.”

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Will’s eyes widened when at Hannibal's words, and looked down at the bottle in his hand. He had thought this was going to be just a small gift. Of course there's no telling what Hannibal counts as ‘small’, given is wealth. Still, it was impressive, and...kind of nice. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

. “Thank you, I will.” Will looked up at the other man, who was looking nonchalantly and his pack of dogs who were watching intently front he corner. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

. “Of course, it is but a small gesture.” /but its meaning is not so small/, Will thought, smiling. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

. “So, how is the case going?”

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Their conversation progressed until nearly noon, when Hannibal promptly announced he should be going to get back in time to make dinner. Will didn’t argue, merely thanked him again and wished him a safe trip home.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

He walked him to his car.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

And then he hugged him. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Hannibal froze, time freezing right along with him. He could feel Will’s hair on his face. He smelled like dogs and meat and hot pockets, he smelled good. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will briefly before they both let go and Will saw him into his car and waved at him as he drove down the twisty back road.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Hannibal couldn’t get it out of his head. The way Will was _so warm, _so _there, _so _real. _Thoughts racing, he analyzed their previous conversation, wondering what clues Will might have given to clue him in that a hug was now an appropriate parting gift. ________

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_“Most of us are more responsive when we know we’re getting rewarded for our efforts.”_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Hannibal had been sure Will had been speaking of the dogs when he said that, but now he was not so sure. And anyway, how much different are people from the hounds?

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title was supposed to be nice and poetic (sorta), i started with 'the help of the dogs' but it translated back to just 'dogs help' sklasdfghssrtyuwixfg
> 
> Also I literally just google 'fancy aftershaves' to find the one I used, I'm sure Hannibal Lecter would be more sophisticated lol
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed!


	5. être voulu suffit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither of these idiots should be thinking about each other right now, they are both at work. It's not like their jobs are important or anything, noooooooooooo nothing like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the last chapter! I promise! there will be more. 
> 
> Also sorry for the longer wait on uploads, I'm still in school and it's a bit intense atm.  
> I'm going to try and upload on Saturdays, and Wednesdays in the future, Enjoy!

Hannibal didn't know how long he'd been in love with Will Graham.  
It’s kind of embarrassing, he thought, while Franklyn droned on about failed love and best friends, or maybe both at the same time. 

Hannibal wasn’t paying attention, he was lamenting his life choices. Reevaluating may be a better word for it, however, as he was only a little bit distraught at his affections for the man he now thought of as his one and only equal. 

He was certainly not distraught with the object of his affections, how could he be? Will Graham was an artist, one who had not fully accepted his talents, but a fine example nonetheless. 

No, Hannibal was only worried for the implications of his not-so-newfound ache. He had thought he was immune to admiration towards any one person above an apathetic appreciation for their craft. And he had been proven wrong by a raw hunger lurking inside himself, reminding him of his subsequent weakness with a dull, ever-present ache. 

. “So, anyway. What do you think of the whole, erm, Tobias situation? What should I do about it.” Franklyns nervous questions jerked Hannibal away from his thoughts, and back to a particularly boring session with a particularly obnoxious patient. 

. “I am sure the right choice will present itself eventually, Fanklyn. I am in no position to decide for you, although I encourage you to go with what you believe is right.” What had he needed to decide? Hannibal certainly doesn’t know, but he's satisfied with his answer nonetheless. “Is there anything else that you would like to discuss with me, Franklyn? Please be aware of the time.” Hannibal steers the conversation away from the previous topic, so as not to be exposed for absentmindedness. 

. “Well, I did have a very enlightening talk with one of my friends on the concept of music the other day, I know you like music. Or at least the opera anyway, will I be seeing you at tonight's performance?”

. “I’m afraid not. What was your talk with your friend like?” Hannibal pretended to write something down in his notepad. He did write something down but it was just a quick note to remind himself to swing by the store that night, before going home. 

However it seemed his short prompt had once again spurred Franklyn to ramble on about a conversation in which every word conflicted with Hannibal’s sense of appreciation for the arts. 

Hannibal once again thought back to his conversation with Will the day before. If Will was going to be more and more, _responsive, _as he put it, whenever Hannibal _rewarded _him, then he was just going to have to make sure he gave him plenty of treats.____

____

__

_____ _

What would be the next logical step up from a basic aftershave? A nice pair of shoes, maybe? But Will wouldn’t use a nice pair of shoes, so how well would he respond, really. A set of nice fishing lures might elicit a better reaction. That was a good idea, he thought, he would pick some up on his way home. 

____

He turned his attention back to Franklyn and patiently feigned sincerity until his session was over. 

____

____

~

____

____

Will watched as Beverly carefully pulled back the bruised skin of the newest victim’s wrist to reveal a broken needle that had clearly been jammed into the flesh haphazardly.

____

. “This one was found very very soon after their death. Their blood wasn’t even entirely drained when we took them down. There were some minor abrasions and scratches here,” Beverly motioned towards the victim’s lower calves and ankles, “here,” the victim’s left hand, “and here.” The victim’s knees. 

____

. “He tried to run,” Will inspected the dirt in the cracks on the body’s palm. “And he tripped on something--probably a plant, maybe blackberries judging off the depth of these scratches, and landed on his knees.” Will moved to the other palm, the one the needle had been stabbed into. There were no scratches on that hand. “He caught himself before his head hit the ground with his hand. Only the one, though.” 

____

He turned, facing Brian and Jimmy, who were laughing over something on a different corpse. They stopped laughing and looked at will when they noticed him staring. 

____

. “How long were these bruises here before he died?” Will pointed to the needle wound questioningly. 

____

. “Well, judging roughly by the color, about twenty minutes? Maybe a full half hour but not long.” Price looked down at his clipboard, before showing to Will and showing him which line to read;

____

_Victim discovered halfway up the tree, not tied down. Tube was messily re-installed and the killer left behind another tube connector. ___

____

__Will just nodded._ _

____

__. “The victim was asleep when he was taken, and the killer knew he had to hurry. Hence the messy injection site. Apparently he wasn’t fast enough because the victim woke up, and tried to pull the needle out, snapping it in the process. And then he tried to run, getting bruises and scratches on the way. When he was caught the killer put him up in the tree hastily because he took too long chasing him and the sun was rising.”_ _

____

__They all nodded, and beverly said something about how that matches up with their estimated time stamps._ _

____

__. “So, how do we catch him?” Jack appeared in the doorway, holding a stack of large files that looked as if they had been opened and closed a good many times._ _

____

__. “I’m so glad you asked,” Zeller stepped forward, and Price retrieved a small plastic baggy from a tray. “Several of the tubes were held together with these medical connectors.” Price handed the small baggy to Jack, who inspected the small, black object inside._ _

____

__. “If we suspected the killer had medical knowledge before, it's doubly so now.” Price pointed out some tiny engraved text on the side of the connector, invisible unless you were looking. And the team was always looking._ _

____

__“These are Nardson brand tube clasps, in the size 10.2 mm. They can only be bought in bulk, so no private entity would be using them, and we’ve pulled some records from hospitals nearby. Orick Public Hospital and Emergency Room is the only place that has bought from Nardson in the past three months.”_ _

____

__. “So the killer has to be connected to that place, in some way. Right?” Will looked at them, inquisitor._ _

____

__. “That’s the idea.” Beverly sighed, and looked at the files in Jack’s hands. “What’s up with those?”_ _

____

__Will followed her gaze to Jack’s somewhat heavy-looking armful. He noticed the messy sticky notes poking out of the sides, and wondered what Jack had found of note in the victim’s files. At least that’s what he assumed they were. The missing puzzle piece that didn’t quite fit into the puzzle._ _

____

__. “The victim’s files. I still can’t find any similarities. I thought maybe they were connected through friends and family, so I had all of their personal attachments interviewed again, but we didn’t find anything. This new one, Nick Epstein, a second generation Polish immigrant who was on disability and had recently remarried after his late husband died of cancer. His new wife, of course, is devastated and all that. She also said he collected model trains, but he wasn’t so financially well-off or he wouldn’t have started pawning them off.”_ _

____

__Will knew this one had hit close to home. Jack had just started to imagine a future without Bella, even if she was still here for the time being, and to imagine this happening to him--well Will couldn’t imagine. He didn’t have to, really, his goddamn empathy did that for him._ _

____

__. “There doesn’t need to be a similarity, that didn’t matter. He wasn’t picking and choosing because in his mind humans are all the same.”_ _

____

__. “So, feeding humans to the plants. Right yeah,” Jack sighed, and set the files down on top of Zeller’s clipboard with a loud thump, “That’s a natural next step.”_ _

____

__

____

__. “It may have been for him.” Beverly opened one of the files and flipped through it. “When are you guys going to realize that these people’s thought patterns don’t follow our own. It’s obviously not the _natural next step _for us because we’re _normal.” _______

_____ _

____

____

____That one hit a little too close to home, and Will winced internally. The thought process made perfect sense to him, even if it wouldn’t have been his own.  
He wouldn’t say that though. He was pretending he was just like them, he wouldn’t even let himself believe otherwise. Not yet._ _ _ _

____

____. “Whatever his selection methods, have you started going through the hospital databases to check for all staff that fit the bill?” Jack asked, moving over to more thoroughly inspect the body._ _ _ _

____

____. “Well, we for starters, we found 74 people that fit the shoe size given by the footprints we managed to find, 32 had the uneven gait often caused by moderate to severe scoliosis, and the overlap is, although winder than we thought, only five people. Two of which wouldn’t wear mens extra-grippy fishing boots in camo print.” Zeller looked very proud of their work, and set the clipboard down with a satisfied _whump _.___ _ _ _

____

______Will thought that this was all very impressive but also wondered if it was entirely appropriate to ask where one might purchase a similar pair of boots for oneself. Maybe he wouldn’t choose the camo print, although it would be useful if he ever got around to training Winston how to duck hunt with him. Maybe he could get Hannibal to cook up anything he caught, he always loved Hannibal’s food…_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______His thoughts were interrupted by Jack’s curt, yet triumphant smile._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______. “You guys did good. Keep digging, k? I have to go. Will, may I speak to you for a second?”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Will followed him out into the hallway, confused._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“I think you should take the day off tomorrow, Will. I’m worried about you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______That was not what he had expected._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______. “What? I’m fine Jack. I’m saving lives and we’re so close to solving this one!”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______. “You’ve been wearing that outfit for three days in a row and haven't shaved in probably longer. Take a break. There will still be lives to save when you’ve taken a shower.”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______. “I have washed my clothes.” Will mumbled, but Jack had a point. He hadn’t felt like spoiling his only other wearable outfit, he was saving it for his visit with Dr. Lecter._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Jack just raised his eyebrows._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______. “We don’t need you in this case anymore, Will. You’ve done enough. Take a break so you’ll still be around when we need you next.”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Will nodded begrudgingly, forcing himself to look Jack in the eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______. “See you later, Will. I expect you to stay out of trouble over the weekend.”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______. “Don’t worry about me, I have my dogs.” _And Dr. Lecter, _he almost added. But he kept his mouth shut.___ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Will woke up late the next day, allowing himself to sleep in before rolling out of bed and into the shower, taking his time and making sure to get clean._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________He shaved, taking altogether too much pleasure in using Hannibal’s gifted aftershave in the process. He liked the feeling of being valued, even enough to be given gifts when there wasn’t an occasion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________He was used to gifts on holidays, usually just small, impersonal gift baskets from coworkers, and occasionally a nice bottle of whiskey from Alana. Or some dog treats from Beverly, Jimmy, and Brian. Jack had gotten him a small fisherman's knot-tying omnibus last year for Christmas, but he suspected that was really Bella’s doing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________He wasn’t used to being on someone’s mind to the point where they went out of their way to get something for him that they knew he would use. Even if that thing was just an aftershave, it was a really nice one, even bordering on bougie, Will thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________He put on his cleaned, mostly-unwrinkled jeans and flannel, grabbing his green jacket and kissing his dogs on the foreheads as he dashed out the door, running a little bit late._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________His stomach was reeling with anticipation, and he tried to squash it. Telling himself he shouldn't be this excited for a therapy appointment with his psychiatrist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Not like that helped matters, he thought, as he sped down the back roads of Virginia towards Baltimore, and Hannibal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is être voulu suffit, which means 'to be wanted is enough' in french. :)
> 
> I promise there will be more actual interaction between hannibal and will in the next chapter, that's the hardest part to write for me and I got lazy :p
> 
> Anyway I would appreciate any constructive criticism you have to offer, have a lovely day!  
> :))


	6. embrasse le poisson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal struggles through buying a gift for Will in an unfamliar environment, but is reeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrddddddddeeeedddddddddd you better be grateful for this chapter I am spoiling you. This is supposed to be a slow burn.

Hannibal had discovered, while standing in a store with altogether too many animal heads on the wall, that he knew absolutely nothing about fishing lures. He was really just looking at the ones that looked the nicest to him, but it was not their job to lure in lovesick cannibals. 

A store attendant approached him, seemingly noticing his indecision. Or they just made the correct assumption that the awkward man in a three-piece-suit had no idea what to do at a Cabella’s. 

. “Hello, can I help you with anything today, sir?” They smiled politely, and gestured tiredly at the lures. 

. “Yes, actually. Do you have any recommendations for a gift? My….friend is a fisherman, and I wanted to get him something for his birthday.” The lies come easily, at least far easier than explain the situation. To be perfectly honest, Hannibal would have liked to have the situation explained to him. 

The attendant smiled, and Hannibal glanced at the small name tag attached to their flannel. _Rey _, it read.__

____

__. “Absolutely I can help with that, what kind of fishing is he doing?”_ _

____

__. “To be frank, I have no idea. I myself am not a fisherman, and the business is quite confusing.”_ _

____

__They laughed at that, and nodded._ _

____

__. “It can be very confusing. Does he fish on a river, or the ocean? That should narrow down the options.”_ _

____

__. “Both, that I know. I was thinking maybe some nice lures? He certainly always seems to need more.”_ _

____

__. “Yeah, somehow they seem to disappear. Happens to everybody. What kind of fish does he target? I can generalize if you tell me the size but it would help if you specified. Salmon, maybe, or brook trout in rivers.”_ _

____

__. “Yes, both of those. And--he showed me pictures of him with a lingcod?”  
Hannibal remembered that with clarity. He had been astonished at how ugly the fish was, and how slimy-looking. Will had been kissing the fish in the picture, and for a split second Hannibal had wondered if he would kiss him/ if he grew needle-like teeth and gills. _ _

____

__Rey grimaced, and nodded again._ _

____

__. “Ugly buggers, aren't they? If he's fishing for lingcod it's likely he's fishing for rockfish too. And maybe some kelpies--Kelp greenlings,” Rey explained, leading Hannibal over to a display of small metal fish, with small, barbed hooks._ _

____

__. “So, a good choice would be some simple jigs, or, if you’re looking for something a bit more pricey, maybe an Ugly Stik.”_ _

____

__As it turned out, an Ugly Stik was a brand of fishing pole. And apparently a very good one, too._ _

____

__. “What is your price range, by the way?” Rey looked up from checking the tags of some small, shiny reels that rather looked like sports cars._ _

____

__. “Oh, nothing more than around 7 thousand dollars I think. Anything more would be a bit excessive, no?”_ _

____

__Their jaw dropped, and they swiveled their head to look at the slightly disinterested man who was--still--wearing a _three piece suit and tie with dress shoes and lacy socks in a Cabelas.__ _

____

____. “well, do you know if he has a boat? If he’s your friend he must be very, erm, _well off _such as yourself.” Hannibal didn't bother arguing, even if he knew it wasn't true. Quickly recovering from their shock, Rey put the reels back down on the shelf and smoothed their jeans with their palms.______

______ _ _

______. “He does, I believe, a small one. But large enough. How does one measure these things?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______. “Well, feet usually. But judging by your accent maybe meters? centimeters? “_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______, “I am more than accustomed to the american way of measuring, however impractical it may be.” Rey snorted at that, and tried to cover it up by coughing._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______. “How many feet long would you say his boat was?” they led Hannibal over to an aisle lined with strange-looking machines with large balls of what looked like lead dangling from long stems, which in turn protruded from an angular bases on stands._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______. “Around 13 feet, I would say. There’s no roof, if you were wondering.” Hannibal eyed the strange machines, curious._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______. “Hmm. That would be big enough for a downrigger. It’s well within your price range, obviously. Although it will be a bit more expensive. Usually we have people order these online. How big is your car?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______. “Big enough. What are these?” Hannibal inspected one with a hollow tube, capped on one end, sticking up off of the base of the matte black machine._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______. “Oh, sorry! These are downriggers, they’re used for deep-water fishing and trolling. Very very handy for boating a Halibut, or large King. This stem here has a cord that runs down and attaches to a downrigger ball. These things,” They gestured towards the large silver weight. “And that is attached to a length of fishing line that is attached to a clip. This thing.” They reach over and show Hannibal a small black clamp with an electric green tip._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______. “You put the clip on your fishing line a yard or so away from the lure and then send the weight on down, taking your line right along with it. You put your rod in the rod holder, here.” They gestured to the capped tube._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______. “When a fish bites, it'll yank the line out of the clip and you can then reel it up, and bring the downrigger line up, separately. It’s a fascinating contraption, isn’t it?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Hannibal took a second to organize the explanation in his head, and then nodded, still slightly confused._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______. “Well, do you think he would appreciate one? I am, I admit still quite befuddled at the workings of one of these machines, however I trust you know what you’re talking about.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Rey nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______. “Yeah, I mean it’s near impossible to land a 20-pounder without em. You’ll need two on a boat that small, it’ll tip. These one’s over here are nicest we’ve got--oh and you’ll need these too…” Hannibal listened intently and followed along as they explained further, just happy that they would be useful for Will. Maybe that was a lie, maybe he was also looking forward to the reaction they would elicit, but he wouldn’t let himself think about that just yet._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Hannibal didn’t bother to check the price tag, nor did he ask for a receipt. He did, however, ask for assistance in loading them into his car. Rey gladly obliged and even asked if they should wrap them like a birthday gift, but after Hannibal declined they admitted they didn’t know how they would go about wrapping a downrigger at all._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Rey had been very polite his entire visit, and extremely helpful. They hadn’t even inquired further about why he would be spending this much money on someone who was just a friend. Hannibal was grateful for this, he didn’t want a repeat of the doctors visit._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______And at least at the doctor’s visit he knew what to do, he had been completely lost in the fishing shop, swimming in camo-print everything and questionably-attained taxidermy animals._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______He smiled, Will would love these gifts. And so would Hannibal, he thought with a smile. Maybe he would even get another hug._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______~_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Will had only been back from taking his dogs on a walk for about five minutes when Hannibal’s car pulled up._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Confused, he went to the window and stared at the man as he walked up the driveway to the porch. Although Hannibal’s visits were often unexpected, Will really hadn’t been expecting him to ever come during work hours. And yet there he was. Nearly to the door, now._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Will opened the door before Hannibal had time to knock, a flood of dogs rushed out to greet him._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______. “Hi.” _godammit Will that was so awkward _________

________ _ _ _ _

________. “Hello Will, may I come in?” Hannibal, as poised as ever. Will stepped aside so Hannibal could wade through the sea of dogs into Will’s living room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

________“Is it possible that this place is even more covered in dog hair than the last time I was here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

________Will smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

________. “Oh yes, very. I had them shed extra because I knew you’d be coming.” That last part may or may not have been a jab at Hannibal’s lack of warning, but Hannibal was too busy brushing fur off a chair to care._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

________“Not to sound rude,” Okay maybe to sound rude, “but why in the hell did you just show up at my house at two thirty in the afternoon on a tuesday?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

________. “tsk tsk tsk, Will, we must never scold our guests. I come bearing gifts.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

________At that Will perked up. Maybe Hannibal _was _being trained properly after all. He smiled, and looked expectantly and Hannibal, now having given up on getting the chair clean and sitting on Will’s bed.__________

_________ _ _ _ _ _

________. “Well now I’m intrigued. What is it this time? A new soap, perhaps some socks?” Will joked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

________. “Downriggers.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

________Will spluttered and gasped,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

________. “wHAT?” he asked, downriggers were a far cry from new socks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

________. “You do still have a boat, right? I thought you could make good use of them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

________. “Hannibal, _Hannibal, _I- _downriggers? _That’s a bit of a price jump from aftershave, I mean--how much did they cost?” Will choked out.____________

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________. “Not too much for me. Answer the question, dear Will. You do still have a boat do you not?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________. “I-yeah. But no motor so it’s useless right now.” Will gestured at a small motor taken apart in the corner of the room. Hannibal frowned, slightly.  
That would have to be remedied. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________. “But you will use downriggers, correct? The store attendant told me they were very useful for ‘landing a halibut’.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Will covered his face in his hands and sighed.  
This was _not _the desired outcome of this purchase, Hannibal thought.______________

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________. “Yes, Hannibal. I will use and enjoy them, I just didn’t expect this, that’s all. It’s great. Really. Thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hannibal smiled, and pet one of the dogs, who was rubbing up against his leg.  
Will crossed the room and sat next to him, the bed sagging to the side under his weight. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hannibal was suddenly aware of how much space he was taking up, Will’s leg brushed up against his own and he stiffened, before relaxing into the touch. Will sighed and leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________. “I’m sorry if I seem ungrateful. I’ve never had anyone buy me anything like this before, especially not one whose motives are so hazy.” Will chuckled, and Hannibal just smiled, carefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________. “Am I now not allowed to purchase things for my friends?” he replied innocently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________. “I don’t for a second believe you aren't expecting some sort of reaction.”  
Will smiled slightly and rested his head on Hannibal' shoulder, seemingly more than happy to give him one. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hannibal just hummed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Will turned his head, slightly, nuzzling his nose into Hannibal's neck, and Hannibal froze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________what was happening_______________

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________what was this ___________________

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________He should stop this _____________________

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________He shouldn't be so attracted to this man _______________________

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________He should want this to stop _________________________

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Will kept going, slowly, moving his head up along Hannibal’s throat, breathing into his neck until his chin was resting against Hannibal’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Hannibal had forgotten to breathe, and gasped at the sudden eye contact.  
He leaned in, ever so slightly, but enough to close the minute gap between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Will moaned quietly, and they broke apart. The kiss had been brief, but every second of it was seeped in understanding and desire. This was a turning point for both of them, and they both knew of the consequences._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Will brought their lips together again, leaning over Hannibal’s lap a little to deepen the kiss and bringing a hand to the small of his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Hannibal let out a small gasp against Will’s mouth at the touch, and brought his head back slightly, breaking the kiss. However much he wanted to continue, he knew he would never let himself leave if he kept going._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Will pulled away suddenly and stood up, running his hands through his curly brown hair and offering a hand to help Hannibal up as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________. “Well, aren’t you going to show me these supposed downriggers. I don’t even know if they exist at this point, you could have been lying to get a reaction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________oh that was quite the reaction. ___________________________

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Hannibal was still in shock. Will Graham had just kissed him. He had just kissed him back_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He stood, and smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________. “Dear will, I wouldn’t lie to you. Come, I’ll show you. They’re in my car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY first kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's to make up fo being two days late to posting on Wednesday. sorry about that!  
> Also, thoughts on changing the tags and making this an eventual-smut-fic? idk tell me what you think in the comments :)
> 
> Can you tell I work as a deck hand for a fishing charter buisness in the summers? REALLY? no way. anyway i'm changing canon a bit so that Will has a boat. I mean we see that he has a motor but it's p small so it probably wouldn't be on a boat large enough for downriggers. anyway. just ignore that part lol


	7. ceci est un chapitre de remplissage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really just a filler chapter, with internal monologue bc it wouldn't be my update if there wasn't any ;)  
> Hannibal has plots and plans and Will is also a fucking psychopath. yaknow, just Hannigram things.  
> Edit; holy shit why tf do i suddenly have over 2000 hits?! you all have terrible taste  
> maybe I'm just desperate for validation but that really means a lot thx guys :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know it's been a week without posting, but I wanted to take a break while my Bubbe was here for Channukka, don't come for meeeeeeeeeee!  
> Sorry for returning with such a short chapter, and I know my posting schedule has gone to hell in RECORD time, but my next post will hopefully make up for it! I've decided not to include smut in THIS work, but I'll add a version with smut to accompany this one. only a few more chapters left! :)

Will watched Hannibal’s car round the last bend out of sight and sighed, scratching Winston’s head.

He supposed he had finally worked out whether or not he had been _seduced _by the other man. At least it wasn’t unrequited, he supposed. Repeating what had happened with Alana was the last thing he wanted, he didn’t think he could bear to show his face if it happened again. But it hadn’t--it wouldn’t, because Hannibal had wanted to be kissed.__

__Will frowned.  
_Hannibal had terrible taste in men, _he thought, before turning, and calling the dogs back inside.___ _

____Even if Hannibal was attracted to him-- _liked _him, even-- it was only for the time being, a temporary fixation.___ _ _ _

______If Hannibal knew his thoughts, well. WIll didn’t know what Hannibal would do if he knew he fantasized about killing everyone he knew and displaying them like a mounted fish on the wall._ _ _ _ _ _

______They would be _beautiful _, a replica of themselves with all the bad parts taken out, akin to the statues in a church.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Will shook his head, dispelling the unwanted display of imagination. He turned his attention to the downriggers, now sitting on his floor.  
They looked ridiculously out-of-place, like a Lexus parked in front of a homeless shelter. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Will admired the sleek, new design of the machines, testing out the fancy switches with rough, worried hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He would have to wire them up to his boat so the batteries wouldn’t run out of juice, and of course put them up on the gunnels.  
He sighed, happily, and got to work. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hannibal only allowed himself to feel emotions again when he knew his car was out of Will’s sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He had certainly gotten a reaction, he thought almost giddily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He felt sort of the same feeling he felt when eating one of his victims._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________fulfilled_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________powerful ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But not quite like that, really. This was softer, more exhilarating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________one could become addicted to this feeling_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________but would that be such a terrible thing? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hannibal knew the downriggers had been excessive. He had gotten ahead of himself, but the consequences had been _far _from unpleasant.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The only question now was what next to get him, and Hannibal had just the idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But it wasn’t a _what _, more of a _who. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to convey this in my writing before but the lines about Hannibal's feelings being addictive are supposed to convey that their relationship is incredibly toxic. I've toned it down in this fic but I constantly see ppl romanticizing it. No judgement i do too tbh, but pls if your relationship is anything like theirs, SEEK HELP.
> 
> THEY ARE NOT OKAY
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update, however short it may be!  
> Happy belated-Channukka to any of my fellow semites <3


	8. parcelles et plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal, once again, has plots and plans. Maybe for good, maybe for evil. Or maybe just for his sugar baby. Who knows? 
> 
> Well I do but you don't get to yet UvU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know that I said (or at least heavily hinted) that this chapter was going to be really good and important and shit, and it will be! but it was also getting really long.
> 
> I try and make each chapter at least a thousand words (except for that one time oops) and this one is well past that, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting ;)  
> So know that this is kinda sorta maybe another filler chapter, just with over 1300 words.  
> I hope you enjoy! I will post the next part soon!
> 
> oh also if it /looks like this/ pls assume it's italics, for some reason the < i >, AND the < em > tag aren't working for me so this'll have to do for now :/

Hannibal knew that he was, once again, getting ahead of himself. The mental list of what to next get Will was getting more and more ambitious, straying from just replacing the clothes Will had left at the airport, to giving him a chance to redefine what made him wholly _human. ___

__And he was, Hannibal thought. Wholly, and _utterly _human, however hard he tried to fight it.___ _

____It was one of the things that had drawn Hannibal to him. Everybody had their own faults. Their traits that made them lean more towards pig, or cow, dirty livestock rather than fully human._ _ _ _

____But Will._ _ _ _

____Will was fully himself, down to the last tendency. And he didn’t even realize it yet._ _ _ _

____Hannibal smiled softly as he pulled up to his house, eager to begin his task bright and early the next morning._ _ _ _

____He didn’t even try and suppress the smile as he made himself a simple dinner and readied for bed.  
And why should he? He had everything he’d ever wanted at the tips of his fingertips, all he had to do was learn to fly._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____~_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He booked his flight as he drove, planning to leave at 5:00, which would give him plenty of time to do what needed to be done and fly back before Will even awoke the next day._ _ _ _

____The lights in the BAU special victims ward were almost blinding compared to the dim glow of the winter morning outside, and Hannibal blinked twice before setting out to find the information he needed.  
As he passed by one of the many glass walls, he saw a familiar face wave to him over a rather unfortunate-looking woman with a wine bottle through her head. _ _ _ _

____. “Hannibal!” Bev moved around the body towards him, smiling confusedly. “What brings you here so early? What brings you here at all?”_ _ _ _

____Hannibal turned and smiled back, clasping his hands in front of him as he spoke,_ _ _ _

____. “Will has sent me to pick up some files for him. He believes he may have just had a breakthrough involving your latest case. He mumbled something about trees although I do admit he was not quite intelligible at the time.”_ _ _ _

____It wasn’t lying through his teeth if his teeth were wide open, right?  
And if his brief line about Will being unintelligible insinuated to Beverly that he had been drunk at the time, so be it. _ _ _ _

____. “Aahh, I hope he’s on to something, we’re all still stumped here.” She led Hannibal to a different room, this one empty of bodies._ _ _ _

____She showed him a bulletin board with various pieces of evidence pinned up neatly._ _ _ _

____“Has he given you a run-down of the situation?” She asked, turning to look at him as he responded._ _ _ _

____. “Not as of yet, I am simply the errand boy. Although I would be interested to hear it from you.”  
Of course, that too was a lie. Although it _/was/ _far more interesting to hear the story when he had the evidence right in front of him.___ _ _ _

______Bev smiled, eager to comply._ _ _ _ _ _

______After she had debriefed him on the killer’s habits, she explained how _/incredibly far/ _they had gotten to finding him.___ _ _ _ _ _

________. “But then, all of the five or so suspects had alibi’s. _/Sound/ _Alibi’s too, lots of witnesses. And Will is certain this killer works alone.” She sighed, and pointed to a small stock image of Mens X-tra Grip Fish-catchin' boots in green camo print. They looked remarkably like something that would be sold in the store he had bought the downriggers for Will.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They would certainly fit it there, at any rate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hannibal just nodded, stoically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________. “I admit, I am just as stumped as you. I suppose all I can do now is bring Will his sought-after files,” smiling slightly at Bev, Hannibal made a small show of checking his watch--frowning at the time.  
“And if I do not return soon I fear he may charge me with obstruction of justice. Do you know where such things are kept, and if I would be allowed to take them with me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Katz nodded and showed him to a small filing cabinet, unlocking and pulling open a color-coded drawer and thumbing through the tabs sticking up, until she found the ones she was looking for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________. “Here you go, I’m not technically supposed to let you take these but I don’t think anybody would be mad if they found me out.” She dropped them in Hanibal’s arms with a wink, and moved to close and lock the drawer again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________. “Thank you very much, I promise they will be returned.” Hannibal turned to go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________. “Wait!” Bev called, once again looking confused, although this time it was laced with devious mischief.  
“Why were you at Will’s house this early in the morning? Work hours haven’t even started, I’m here early.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________. “Aaahh, I thought you might ask.” He hadn’t thought Bev was going to ask that, and his mind raced for a split second as he thought of a lie.  
“I am an early riser, Will didn’t make our weekly appointment the day before and wasn’t returning my calls. I drove out to check on him, to make sure he was in good health.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That was convincing enough, he thought, as he held the files closer, eager to escape back to his car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________. “Oh,” Bev looked slightly defeated, but smiled at him as she said, “Well that was certainly chivalrous of you. Go get Will his files before he up and kills you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________/I wish he would, he thought, returning her smile and wave as he walked away, maintaining his slight smile until he reached his bentley._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________/That,/ _he thought as reversed out of the parking lot, _/was an encounter with altogether too much forced smiling./ ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But he had his files, he thought triumphantly, and now his plan was oh-so-simple. There was only one, infinitesimal hitch in the giddyup.  
_Who /was/ the killer? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________How could one man do in a day what a team of experts couldn’t do in a month?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Well, Hannibal reasoned, the experts had certainly done the majority of the work for him. And he had some direct experience going for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He had the files spread across his desk, and was pouring over them scrupulously, so _incredibly _close to figuring it out.  
A sigh pushed itself out of his mouth as he sat back to stare at his work. Although there was no visible evidence of his efforts, a notebook was open to a page of what looked like scribbles but was probably perfect calligraphic script.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________His notes, although helpful, did little to breach the massive roadblock he Hannibal had hit in his deductions. He had reached about as far as the BAU had, although he had also looked into the other two of the five.  
The ones who, apparently, wouldn’t be caught dead wearing boots of that nature. This had certainly been true of one of them, a preppy receptionist who exclusively wore pumps and, according to the local college’s records, was only working at that job to support her son until she could get her degree in marketing. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The other had apparently only been grouped in that category because of her gender, which was, in Hannibal’s opinion, a massive oversight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She did, however, have a very solid alibi. She had been hunting that weekend, with three other friends.  
Their social media’s each reflected the same story (although there _/was/ _a minor disagreement among them about which one of them had _/really/ _drank the last of the coffee, but that seemed inconsequential and Hannibal overlooked it.)_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He needed an expert. Or, at the very least, someone with experience catching murderers. Along with a murderer who hadn’t been caught, it seemed like the perfect team. Or at least the ideal one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The files were closed, and slid into Hannibal’s briefcase, before he swiftly made his way out to his car, not looking forward to what seemed like the only option._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He reminded himself why he was doing this, and drove away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))okay next chapter is bringing the goods i promise. I mean however good my writing can be, although the bar may be below bedrock lmao
> 
> (can you count the number of times i've fucked up POV or switched between past and present tense? god only knows. But his sins are far greater than mine so I'm hoping he'll give me a pass. I did tag this fic with no beta, in a roundabout sort of way. You knew what you signed up for fuckers, you're stuck with this shitty sugar-daddy dead-dove-do-not-eat WIP now. at least I'm assuming so, this is the eighth chapter after all. okay ill shut up now sorry lol)


	9. Christmas Special ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is me catfishing you into believing there's another chapter out. Sorry...

Happy Christmas to all those who celebrate it, I myself am a major Scrooge and don't like all the fuss but I think the fact that I'm jewish makes up for that. 

Anyway, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and may your new year bring you better fortune than this one, however low the bar may be.   
Please stay safe this holiday season! try and keep gatherings small and wear your godamn masks. 

I want to sincerely thank you ALL for the support on this fic, your comments and kudos are the best present I could ever ask for! 

<3  
\--the Grinch


	10. a quick poll

Hey guys, I KNOW, i know, i promised another chapter soon, and I stand by that! but i'm also wondering if you guys would prefer longer chapters with more time in between updates or shorter chapters, more frequently? This fic still has quite a few chapters left (it got a little bit out of hand lol) and I was planning for the next one to be the big climax of the story, but once again it's already longer than 1000 words by a couple hundred. Do you guys mind if I post more chapters with 2000-3000 words on the regular? Let me know!!!


	11. la grande mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal each have their own prerogatives, and they just so happen to align.
> 
> I'm actually p proud of this chapter so any criticism is greatly appreciated, I need it to stay humble :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've decided that I'm going to keep writing shorter chapters and updating more frequently, but if one happens to get longer that normal imma let it slide. I'll put a warning if the chapter's gonna be really long, like this one (close to 5000 words o_0).
> 
> Also, this is as far as I've planned ahead for this fic. I have some ideas but it'll take me a little longer to get everything sorted, so there will unfortunately be a longer wait. Sorry about that! I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Will didn’t have to teach that day, and hadn’t gotten a call from Jack yet, so he had been tying flies to ward off sleep since 4:00 that morning.

His umpteenth cup of coffee was getting cold, and he winced as he took a gulp, bitter grounds finding their way onto his tongue.

He moved them around in his mouth, appreciating the texture as he carefully wound red thread around the body of a large extravagant insect-lure that Will didn’t honestly think would catch any fish at all. 

The gravel crunched outside, and Will looked up for the third time that week alone to see Hannibal’s black Bentley pulling up to his house. 

He swallowed, the sensation of the coffee grounds going down his throat making him shiver, and willed his eyes to focus on the car out the window after so many hours focusing on tiny details, for tiny lures. 

Standing, he made his way to the door, opening it before Hannibal had even gotten out of his car.  
The frigid air nipped at his body, and he was suddenly aware of every one of the holes in his socks. He shivered again, and watched Hannibal crunch through the snow towards him, carrying an expensive-looking black leather briefcase. 

. “Hello again, what brings you all the way out here once again? I must say the lack of warning is very on-brand for you.” Will smirked, and stepped aside, ushering Hannibal through the door into the warm of the house, and the dogs. 

. “Once again I apologize, I was under the impression that you had no qualms about my unannounced visits. Were my assumptions incorrect?” Hannibal really did look apologetic, and Will was quick to assure him that that was not the case.

. “No! No, I--I don’t mind.” He sighed and led Hannibal through to the other room, pulling out a chair at the table for him before ducking into the kitchen. 

“Coffee?” He called around the wall, already readying his french press. 

. “No, thank you. I’m perfectly all right.” Will heard Hannibal call back as he was adding hot water to the old grounds, not bothering to get new ones. 

. “So. What brings you all the way out here?” Will asked again, returning with a steaming cup of mediocre coffee to find the contents of Hannibal’s briefcase spread across his table. 

. “Has Jack updated you on the redwood case as of yet?” Hannibal handed him a thick file, and Will flipped through it with one hand. 

. “No, not as of yet. I think he’s giving me a break so I can be there when he really needs me. Why?”

. “I have been asked to go over the files for the case to try and help profile the killer in question. I made the assumption that they were no longer involving you or they would not have asked me to be of help.” Hannibal gestured to the papers, now spread out over the entire table, pushing student’s ungraded essays and books to the side. 

. “And you then took it upon yourself to show up unannounced at my door.” Will nodded, setting his coffee on a textbook that had clearly been used as a coaster many times before. 

. “I thought it unwise to exclude you from the process and thought maybe I could cash in a few favors. How are those new downriggers suiting you, by the way?” Hannibal inspected the files, acting innocent. 

. “I’m pretty damn sure I _/rewarded/ _you for those a few days ago.” Will traced his finger down Hannibal’s neck to his shoulder lightly, a not-so-subtle reminder of the reward in question.__

__. “One kiss seems like a small payment for 2 500 dollar machines, dear Will. We wouldn’t want for you to be in debt, now would we.” As much of a statement as it was, Will just chuckled softly._ _

__. “Are you suggesting that my kisses aren’t valuable enough for you? Hmmm. We might have to get a second opinion on that one. Should I call Alana?” Will smiled, relishing the jealous glint in Hannibal’s eyes.  
“Don’t worry Hannibal. Of course I’ll help. I’m flattered you thought to come to me.” _ _

__. “There was no one else to come to. But I will admit you are far more adept at this particular line of work.” Hannibal said as Will pulled up the other chair across from him and leaned over to read the small print of autopsy reports and evidence files upside down._ _

__Failing at that, he scooted his chair around the table so he sat next to the other man, once again leaning over him to read the various reports._ _

__. “So. It wasn’t who they thought it was.” Will pushed his glasses up with his shoulder and flipped through the suspect's pages, frowning._ _

__. “It never is, is it.” Hannibal conceded, “Any ideas?”_ _

__. “Did they check the other two of the five?”_ _

__. “I have, I do not know whether or not ‘they’ have done so as well. It is of little consequence however, their alibi’s were stronger than steel.” Hannibal sighed._ _

__Will said nothing after that for another five minutes, (although it felt like an eternity to Hannibal) While he poured over files. He probably already had the information in most of them, but Hannibal dared not interrupt.  
And besides, he looked serene when he was focused on his work. One could almost forget the contents of the files he was looking over.  
And yet the morbid subject matter did nothing to detract from Will’s subtle beauty, he wasn’t, nor had he probably ever been, _/handsome/ _, Hannibal thought, enraptured, but he had a sort of exquisite _/prettiness/ _that was impossible to ignore._____ _

______Finally, dropped the files, and leaned back in his chair with a glint in his eye._ _ _ _ _ _

______. “I have one idea… but it seems unlikely.” Will swallowed and ran a hand over his face, tiredly. Or maybe nervously, Hannibal couldn’t tell. He was too busy focusing on the way Will’s hand had paused over his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

_______/Will himself does not know how great a privilege he holds,/ _Hannibal thought jealousy, _/the unmarred ability to touch his own face and lips goes unnoticed by him so often. I would not forget so easily, my dear Will. It would be such an honor to be able to touch-- / ______ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hannibal is shaken out of his thoughts by the shrill screech of Will’s chair legs against the floor.  
Will stood, pushing his chair back and leaning over the table so his shoulder was level with Hannibal’s face. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hannibal tried somewhat unsuccessfully to focus on what Will was saying and not the fact that Will was wearing the aftershave Hannibal had gotten him, or the way his hands moved seemingly of their own accord when he explained something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________. “This is the only other person it could be.” Will showed him a photo of the crime scene, and tapped the face of a cop in the background. He looked big, and mad, or at least annoyed, and Beverly was clearly walking away in a huff, hair caught on camera mid-swish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________. “He… he was a cop on both crime scenes, and, I think he drove there in an ambulance. He could identify the tube connectors and somehow knew the victims blood type. He could be a former medic, or a nurse, turned cop. It's one of the most common professions for psychopaths to be drawn to. A lot of violence can be passed off and hidden under the rug. Plus, he was mean to Bev.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hannibal nodded, and only hesitated for a slip second before resting a hand on Will’s shoulder. He could smell the nervousness and stress coming off the other man in waves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________. “You have done very well, I’m sure everyone at the FBI will be thrilled to hear their case is solved.” Hannibal smiled and stood, gathering up files and organising them neatly in his briefcase._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________. “Hmmm.” Was all that Will had to add._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________. “Thank you once again for the help, the FBI really takes you for granted my dear. I must be going, I promised Beverly her files back, and I wouldn’t want to bother you any further.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________. “You’re never a bother.” Will stated, leading him towards the door, opening it to let in a stream of muddy dogs that Hannibal was quick to jump away from.  
“Go help catch the bad guy.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hannibal smiled, and stepped around a very wet, furiously wagging dog tail out onto the porch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________. “I shall certainly try my dear.” Hannibal turned to walk towards his car and Will grabbed onto his hand and followed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hannibal’s breath caught at the sudden touch, feet stopping where they stood. He swiveled his head to stare at the persistent leech tugging on his arm.  
Will squeezed his hand softly and dragged Hannibal towards the car. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________. “Are you that eager to have me out of your sight?” He managed to open the car door while still holding his briefcase, not yet willing to let go of Will’s hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________. “Never.” Will straightened and leaned up, bringing his lips to Hannibal’s cheek and letting them rest there for a millisecond, relishing the _/closeness/ _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The kiss had been unimaginably short, and Will dropped his hand to allow him to get in his car like nothing had happened. And maybe it was nothing, Hannibal thought. It should be considered normal to kiss your--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Will’s teasing voice cut off any self-reflecting thoughts Hannibal may have been thinking,  
“Go return those files. I think I’ll be fine languishing away without you. Besides, you have a time limit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hannibal nodded, and waited until Will had stepped back to slam his door and turn the key, warming the engine.  
He waved at Will briefly before he drove away down the bumpy gravel road, head stuffed so full of thoughts he could barely think. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Will returned to his house with the sinking feeling that came with knowing he had just sentenced someone to death._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He scratched Winstons outstretched head feeling like a murderer and made himself another cup of coffee thinking himself a madman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He knew what Hannibal was planning to do, at least loosely. Will felt such a lack of aversion to the idea of it that he was a little more than scared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Someone would die tonight, by his own hand. Indirect though it may seem, to Will it was the weight of the world he carried on his shoulders tonight, the knowledge that once a life ended, it wouldn’t carry on. And who was he to determine how short a life was cut? That police officer probably had friends and hobbies. He was an innocent man. Or at least, innocent of the crimes he would die for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But Hannibal wouldn’t have left if Will didn’t give him an answer. And Will had been terrified of how much he had wanted him to stay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He had chosen the only person that he could think of at the crime scene whom he had actively disliked. He had tried to rationalize his decision with the way he had treated Beverly. And somehow that seemed to make it worse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hannibal flew to california tonight with the intention to kill._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And Will didn’t even want to stop him.  
He wanted to help.  
He bid his dogs goodbye and walked out the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hannibal didn’t want to _/kill/ _the cop. No, no, he wanted Will to be able to do that.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He would simply incapacitate him long enough to get him back to Will’s house. He _/was/ _quite large, from his picture at least, but one tends to lose quite a bit of height when one's legs are cut off. Hannibal reasoned when all was said and done he could drug him into oblivion and put him in his checked bag. It wasn’t a perfect plan but it would have to do.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He got through TSA without a hitch, and, of course, boarded the plane rapidly. He hadn’t been late, but first-class-flying lithuanian nobles tended to get seated pretty quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The flight also went by with few annoyances.  
The lady across from him ordered what Hannibal considered to be far too many mini-bottles of cheap white wine.  
(She specified each time that she wanted their cheapest kind.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Halfway through the flight she started drunkenly crying, and she didn’t stop until it was time to get off.  
Hannibal was trying to focus on researching his current target and the sound of her crying, however pleasant, was distracting.  
He was glad when they were allowed to exit the plane, even if the airport was far less pleasant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hannibal noted that there was only one more flight arriving from the airport closest to Will’s house tonight. He was glad he had gotten on the first one, so he didn’t have to wait in the airport._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He left the buiding with a relieved sigh, happy to escape the loud smells and overpriced fast food, if it could even be referred to as food._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The cop’s name was Brad Goodman, and he lived alone next to a strip club that he wasn’t allowed in anymore because he assaulted one of the dancers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He could imagine what Will would say in this situation, ever sarcastic and witty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________/Seems like a pleasant fellow. I’d just love to meet him./ _Hannibal dispelled the distracting thoughts and called a cab.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________First, he thought, he would pick up some collateral. He was fully competent with his hand-to-hand combat skills but it would be nice to be able to bring a gun to a fistfight, so to speak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The cab arrived, and he got in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He paid in cash free of fingerprints and used a fake name, trying his best to change his accent, he didn’t have any practice with this kind of sloppy murder. He cursed himself for not renting a car, but reasoned that they would need his name and records for that and was glad he decided against it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Staring out the window, he kept his face to the side so the driver would only know his profile. It helped, he reasoned, that it was dark out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He continued to be grateful for the cover of night as he stepped out of the cab and towards Brad’s house. A slow stream of foot traffic trickled down the sidewalk towards the various bars and clubs that took residence in this neighborhood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Hannibal made his way up to Goodmaan’s door, kicking aside beer bottles and cigarette butts as the porch squealed and swayed slightly beneath him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He knocked on the door, but the sound seemed muffled by the noises of the night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A series of crashing and thumping noises could be heard from inside, and then the door was cracked open slightly.  
Someone wearing smudged eyeliner and messy pink glitter eyeshadow put their face to the crack and looked Hannibal up and down. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The girl couldn’t have been older than 25, and was wearing a plain white T-shirt with a splatter of red across the front.  
She looked shaken, but had a fierce determination in her eyes. She smelled like someone else’s blood. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________. “Are you terribly busy? I’m here to see Brad Goodmaan, may I come in?” Hannibal stood with his arms held behind his back, the picture of sinister poise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He could almost see the cold calculations she was doing before she nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________. “Sure,” She opened the door wider and stepped aside so he could come through. Her voice was simultaneously young and jaded, light and airy but with scared and scary undertones Hannibal shivered at._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She had gotten plum colored lipstick on her teeth, Hannibal could see it when she smiled nervously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She wasn’t nervous, though. Just fearful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________. “He’s right through here. What did you say your name was?” she asked, leading him through stacks of old dirty magazines and boxes of unmarked cd’s that Hannibal could only assume were pirated, or porn. Or both._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________. “You may call me Dr. Lecter. You?” He stepped over a broken beer bottle and into a small room with a heavily stained couch and football jerseys covering the walls. Hannibal wrinkled his nose at the smell, a mixture of stale IPA and male musk, the girl clearly didn’t live here or he would have smelled it on her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________. “Ava. Please, take a seat.” Ava gestured to the lumpy-looking couch that Hannibal suspected had not always been that grey color._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________. “I’ll stand. Where is Mr. Goodmaan?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________. “I-I’ll get him.” she skittered out of the room, red miniskirt swishing behind her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She was probably a hired _/hand/ _, Hannibal thought. Judging by the spray pattern on the couch cushions and carpet, Brad was probably getting tired of his own.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He thought back to her smudged lipstick.  
Maybe Goodmaan put her mouth to use as well.  
Hannibal hoped he had already paid her. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He heard some scuffling, and then a deep masculine voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________. “Ava please, please. Don’t do this. I didn’t mean--I’ve never even--for-”  
_/Bang!/ _A gunshot rang out, loud and startling. It seemed out of place, like a place of such quiet vulgarity could never contain decidedly open minded violence.  
A scream, followed by another gunshot and a loud thump made themselves heard as Hannibal was running towards Ava, confused. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The kitchen was piled with dirty dishes, and there was a spray of blood across Ava’s face, and the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She clutched a smoking handgun, smiling crazily, and spat blood between her lipstick stained teeth like tobacco spit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________. “You!” She yelled at him, and turned to point the gun at his head.  
“See if he’s okay!” She barked, jerking her head towards the unmistakable body of Brad Goodman. Hannibal rushed to his limp body, and checked his pulse. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________. “He is alive.” He grunted as he hauled the cop onto his back, inspecting the gunshot wounds, one on his chest right below his right shoulder, and the other on his right arm. His face was torn open, and his whole torso and down his lap was covered in blood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________. “Although he has gone into shock. I’m a doctor, I could save him. If you’d like.” Hannibal stood, and she tightened her grip on the trigger.  
She smiled, as if to say _/i think you know I don’t want you to./ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________. “You seem calm. Have you been in many situations like this one? That would be funny.” her smile faltered, and she giggled. Her hands were starting to shake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________. “Hmmm. in all previous instances I admit I was on your side of the fight. I don’t believe I’ve ever used a gun, though. Far too uncivilized.” Hannibal slid a hand into his suit and extracted a sleek-looking handgun. “There’s always a first, however. Exceptions have to be made.” His lilting accent made him sound like a bond villain, but the flickering kitchen lights made him feel like a Walmart attendant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________. “Arrrgh!” She shot twice but her hands were shaking so badly the only part of her opponent that took any damage was his eardrums._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Hannibal ducked, and then turned and shot her in the thigh. He was still determined to simply incapacitate her, although his plan had already been muddied a great deal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She cried out in pain and shot back, this time hitting her mark, or at least close to it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The bullet struck Hannibal in the hand and he dropped the gun, fingers already covered in blood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Blood was smeared across Ava’s face as she kicked Hannibal in the side, knocking him back towards the entrance to the kitchen. He groaned painfully. She pulled back, ready to kick him again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________In the instant that her foot was raised, Hannibal grabbed her other leg, pulling her down with him and sliding her across the floor until she lay in the entrance to the kitchen. She threw her arms up, managing to keep her hold on the gun as she toppled over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She screamed angrily, fumbling to stand again. Hannibal stood and backed up against the kitchen counter, realizing he had cornered himself. Brad made a slight gurgling noise in the corner, the only indication that he was still alive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Ava groped along the floor until she found Hannibal’s gun, her hysterical laughing covering up the sound of the front door opening, then slamming shut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She pointed both guns at him, smiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________. “I’ve got you now, old man. My trees will love your nutrients. They deserve them more than YOU!” on ‘you’, she shot wildly, missing every time but one. Hannibal grunted, and doubled over in pain, clutching his arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________. “I would think.” Hannibal looked up, surprised, “That killing him with those guns would waste more blood than strictly necessary.” Will stood behind her with a cocked gun, a glint in his eyes that Hannibal had only ever seen twice before, when Will had kissed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________. “Will,” Hannibal breathed, relieved and incredulous.  
Ava frowned for the first time all night. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________. “You know each other?”  
Will just hummed, his grip on the trigger unwavering, his aim steady.  
“Not for long, pretty boy. I still have two guns. You only have one.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________. “An excellent observation, you must have passed kindergarten math with flying colors.” Will said, and then he shot her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She swore, crimson liquid sprayed from her arm, further sullying her T-shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The gun went spinning across the floor, and Hannibal stopped it with his foot. He bent down and picked it up, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to use it. His fingers were still bleeding onto his suit, and his arm was fast weakening from blood loss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Will grimaced as he shot her again, the other gun flying out of her wrist. It came to rest right next to the hand of Mr. Goodman, still lying on the other side of the room. Hannibal picked that one up too. He leaned over Brad’s convulsing body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________. “Will, my dearest. Would you care to do the honors.” It wasn’t a question, it was an invitation, and this time Will didn’t grimace as his bullet went through the cop’s brain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Ava giggled, and then started to cry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________. “Ooh! Ooh!” She shouted at him, “do me next!” Will smiled, slightly. And shook his head. _/not yet./ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________. “Who are you?” Will asked, trying to ignore the familiar buzz of euphoria that had rushed through him when he pulled the trigger. The same one he had received when he killed Garret Jacob Hobbs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________. “Who, little old me?” The girl looked up at him through the tears, and for a split second she reminded him of Abigail. All covered in blood with tears streaming down her face.  
“Ava longsberry. That’s all. A medical student with a passion for forest restoration. That's by day. By night she's a god. Only she gets to decide what lives are worth living.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________. “You make yourself out to be a superhero.” Hannibal was wrapping a stained kitchen towel around his bleeding fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________It almost hurt Will to see Hannibal in pain. Part of him enjoyed it though, however much he wanted it to stop. _/stop hurting him/ _he thought at Ava.  
_/That’s my job./____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________. “Who says I’m not one?” She pouted, and painted a little smiley face on the floor in blood. “I’m just watching out for the trees, instead of the rats. They’ll remember me for that. For helping them, later. When they're bigger. I’ll be the oooonly one whos safe.” she sang out the last sentence in a sing-song voice. The tune sounded hauntingly like the ABC’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________. “Oh okay.” Will said to Hannibal, “so she’s just insane.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________. “Yes, Will. I’m thrilled you have finally caught on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Will sneered, and made sure to keep his gun pointed evenly in between Ava’s eyes as he stepped around her and towards Hannibal. He sidled up against him and let Hannibal rest his head on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________. “Two little murderers, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” Ava sang quietly from the doorway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________. “How...did you kill so many.” Hannibal grunted out, barely aware of Will’s closeness due to the burning pain in his hand and arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________. “Oh! It’s always a different shtick. And yet exactly the same.” She extended upon the smiley face drawn in blood, giving him a head and hair. “No one suspects a pretty girl. Dressed up like a librarian or a mail delivery driver. Everyone needs comfort, right? Easy enough to seduce my chosen marks. This one was the easiest by far. He made me suck his dick but honestly it was sooooooooo tiny i barely felt it when I bit it off.” She smiled, and the blood in her mouth made sense now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The smiley face got a torso and arms next._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Will winced.  
. “Well Hannibal, I would say we’re done here.”  
Hannibal grunted in agreement. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Legs, with little shoes. All draw in blood. It was impossible to tell if it was hers or not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________. “Shoot her Will. and let me watch.” Will nodded violently. He wanted this just as much as Hannibal did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The gunshot seemed muffled by Will’s pounding heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He gently took both of the guns from Hannibal’s weak grasp and wiped them clean of any fingerprints. Putting one of the guns in Brad’s lifeless hand, and gave another to Ava and stepped back to survey the scene._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________It was believable enough, he thought, a fight between a crazy man and the sex worker he had hired off the streets. She had shot him and he had shot her and they both died._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Of course, if they were to test the blood, it wouldn’t match either of them, but Will was confident the police wouldn’t feel the need. It would be a simple case, and they wouldn’t waste the FBI’s time with a house brawl.  
Will tucked the remaining gun into his coat and helped Hannibal to walk out the door, turning back after they exited the kitchen to check for footprints. Not enough blood was on their shoes to worry about leaving a trail, and the kitchen seemed clear of all evidence they had ever been there. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Will looked at the little man Ava had drawn on the floor.  
He had a noose around his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to say that I am in no way trying to demonize Sex Workers in this chapter. It's a respectable line of work that takes a great deal of skill, and is widely (and wrongly) made out to be a terrible influence on our society. 
> 
> Sex workers are often targeted, and they need to be protected and decriminalized. Here are some petitions you can go sign to help:  
> https://www.change.org/p/citysauna-support-sex-workers  
> https://actionnetwork.org/petitions/decrimnowdc/  
> https://sign.moveon.org/petitions/decriminilizelegalize
> 
> Any comments greatly appreciated!


	12. l'escapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getaway time babeeeyy! Would they be caught in real life? idk I've never committed murder before, probably. Will they be caught in this fic? No spoilers! But also no, they wont be. Sorry I'm not writing that kind of angst. It's for your own good.  
> Also plenty of witty-by-my-standards banter, and internal thoughts. Because I can't resist it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this written at 1:00 am? YES  
> Is it my best writing? HELL NO  
> Do I feel like all of the praise I've ever received for my writing ever is a lie and I''m not good enough for it after posting this? MAYBE  
> But I'm doing it anyway's so here ya go!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Will knew that people as covered as blood as they were would likely be remembered, but he had also worked for the FBI for long enough to realize that people tended to ignore things that didn’t affect them. 

Still, Will wasn’t willing to risk calling a cab.  
Hannibal’s weight on his shoulder was a heavy reminder of what had happened just moments before, and he was terrified to find that he _/liked/ _it.__

__He knocked over several stacks of magazines on his way out, thinking briefly that it was an injustice to all the naked women on the covers to have to lay on such a cum-stained floor._ _

__The door squeaked open and Will glanced up and down the street, noting any possible transportation that happened to be parked._ _

__Surveying his options, his eyes caught on one Ford Crown Victoria parked in the driveway, a large /Police/ insignia on the side._ _

___/Perfect/_ _ _

____What could be a better getaway vehicle than a police car?  
The only thing to figure out was if Brad had hired a prostitute while he was on duty, or had brought his police-sanctioned vehicle home when he wasn’t. _ _ _ _

____He was betting on the latter. Brad didn’t seem like the kind of person who would be called out for a minor infraction, but engaging in outright illegal activities _/while on duty/ _would not be overlooked by the public.___ _ _ _

______If that was the case, it meant that local police wouldn’t bat an eye if the car wasn’t there--because it wasn’t supposed to be.  
It _/would/ _look suspicious if the car was missing in official records however, but Will had devised a solution.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Will gently set Hannibal down on the porch, making sure it was clear of any broken glass beforehand. He rushed back inside, and carefully rumpled through Goodmaan’s jacket pocket until he found his car keys._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He ran back out, unlocked the car and helped Hannibal haul himself into the passenger seat of the vehicle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________. “Are you well enough to keep appearances through a phone call?” Will asked, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________. “I’ll manage, why?” Hannibal seemed more or less okay, however weak from blood loss he may be. The bleeding had slowed considerably and although Will was still worried, he didn’t think Hannibal’s safety would be a concern in the long run._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________. “I need you to call Jack and tell him I showed up at your door delirious and you drove me to the hospital.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hannibal nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________. “I may make some minor alterations. I told Katz I was delivering the files to you when I went to pick them up. I am sorry for lying about that my dear. I was for your own good.”  
Will snorted. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________. “Right and by ‘my own good’ you mean incentive to murder an inocent. Got it. Be right back.” Will turned and ran down the street before Hannibal could think of a scathing reply. He sprinted for about a block before finding a car that suited him. The license plate said ‘WMNIZR’ and it had a westburough baptist church bumper sticker, Will took a moment to appreciate the irony before punching in the window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Broken glass shattered across the sidewalk and onto the seat with a sound that felt almost comforting to him after the night of violence he’d endured. Will unwrapped his makeshift punching glove and scooped broken glass onto the jacket, wrapping it up like food in a napkin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He ran back, careful not to spill and shards of glass. He then reenacted what it would look like if someone were to punch in the cop car’s window, finding it very easy given he had just given himself a live viewing of the real thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was an old car model, the police department was probably itching to have it replaced anyway. They would pass it off as stolen, mount a half-hearted investigation, and put a different car in rotation by the next week. Besides, it’s not like Brad Goodmaan would be needing it anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He slid into the driver's seat and turned the key._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________. “Buckle up, Hannibal. Have you made that phone call yet?” Will asked, pulling out into the street and driving away.  
He tried not to think about what he was leaving behind him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________. “Yes, what is your plan when Jack inevitably tries to see you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________. “Uum--” Will wracked his brain, but found he was still far too high on adrenaline to think up a satisfying answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________. “Might I suggest telling him you got out early,” Hannibal said with a sigh, “It is becoming more and more clear that you are a novice in this line of work.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________. “Well pardon me for never _/murdering anyone/ before, sooooooooo sorry that this is my first time /fucking MURDERING someone/ _. I’ll have to work on my technique. Also, if I recall correctly, it was _/me/ _saving your ass from being shot into hamburger meat, not the other way around. Make yourself useful and pull up some goddamn directions.” Will swerved around another car and onto the highway, accelerating fast._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________> _/Merge onto I 5 south, stay in the left two lanes/ _ <___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________. “Somehow it feels weird that you use siri.” Will sighed, calming slowly. He wasn’t really angry at Hannibal. He couldn't be, he had honest to god enjoyed everything he did that night. _/Especially/ _killing Ava and Brad.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________. “I am a human being Will, I too rely on a machine to tell me how to drive home. How are you doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Will chucked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________. “Well isn’t that the end-all-be-all of questions. How am I doing… I just killed two people, that's how I’m doing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________. “If it makes it any easier, I would have killed them had you not.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________. “No you wouldn’t have. You wanted me to do it. But--I think I’m doing okay. Thanks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________> _/Take the exit 166 on your left/ _ <___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________. “i am relieved to hear it.” Hannibal said, kindly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Silence descended over the car for several minutes until Hannibal spoke again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________. “I--I had intended for it to be a gift. A chance to release your inner self. To stop repressing yourself. It was supposed to be simple.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________. “And then I had to fuck it all up by sending you after the wrong guy. To be fair I had no idea who the real killer was, and you wouldn’t have left me alone if I didn’t give you a target.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________. “Did you really want me gone?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________. “ _/No./ _And that’s the problem. I should want you gone. You just encouraged me to kill /two people/.” Will slowed the car as he took the exit, glancing at Hannibal, who was looking at him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________. “And you obliged me. And it was beautiful. You were-are beautiful.” Will couldn’t deny how his breathing quickened at the praise, his hands tightening on the steering wheel, arms stiffening.  
Hannibal smiled, and looked out the window, satisfied with the reaction. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hannibal hadn’t realized that he was asleep until he woke up to Will slamming the car door.  
They were parked at a rest stop in what looked like the middle of nowhere, and probably was. The car next to theirs had a Nevada license, telling Hannibal that they were, indeed, in the middle of nowhere. He opened the door and got out, stretching his legs and surveying his surroundings further. Will returned from inside with two plastic bags clutched in his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________. “Oh hey, you’re up. I got you some chicken soup and bandages. Here,” Will said, setting down the bags on the hood of the car.  
Hannibal walked over, unwrapping the dirty kitchen towel from his fingers, wincing as half-dried blood was torn off his wound. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________. “The bullet is no longer inside, I took it out while you were off considerably upping someone’s monthly car insurance fee. But we will need to clean it, do you have alcohol?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________. “I never took you as someone who couldn’t handle the pain. They had mini bottles of fireball in there if you wanted t--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________. _/Rubbing/ _alcohol, Will. To clean the wound.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________. “Oh,” Will mumbled, looking embarrassed. “Yeah I got some swabs. Do you need any help?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________. “I believe I will be fine. Will you help me remove my jacket? The blood feels somewhat like a smoke signal at the moment.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Will obliged, enjoying the way he could see Hannibal’s muscles roll through his shirt. He stuffed the jacket in the back seat and reached once more into the bag, retrieving a large, steaming styrofoam cup._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________. “Were you not able to purchase separate dishes, Will?” Hannibalinguired dryly, while practically scrubbing his skin off with an alcohol swab._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________. “Well excuse me for not carrying around more than 60 dollars cash with me at all times, it was cheaper to get one large. Besides, I’m not hungry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Despite that, Will still managed to slurp down at least a third of the mediocre soup while driving, having thrown the other bag in the back seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Hannibal took one sip, and promptly refused to eat any more, until Will threatened to turn them both in unless he took two more bites.  
By the time they got to the next gas station, The soup was gone. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Will stopped for gas, wary of running out of gas in the middle of nowhere and having to call someone, thus blowing their cover._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Hannibal stayed in the car and stared at the flickering Food Mart sign until his eyes glossed over. They kept driving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________A while later, Will broke the silence,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________. “How many people have you killed?” He said it in a purely curious voice, and Hannibal knew he would not be judged for telling the truth. He was glad Will had gotten to such a stage, he had feared it would never happen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________. “Over 100, I believe. I have not been keeping track.”  
Will sucked in a breath. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________. “Well haven’t you been busy then. Anyone I would know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________. “Oh quite a few, I should think. You were on the Chesapeake ripper case were you not?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________. “Aaaaahh, so that _/was/ _you. Interesting.” A beat, and then, “Why did you urge me to kill with you? Were there not others over the years that may have fared better at the prospect of ending someone’s life?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Hannibal turned to stare incredulously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________. “Of course not, you, my dearest, are unique. I promise,” He leaned over, breathing in Will’s ear, “You are the only one for me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Will stiffened, and turned red at the whisper, savoring the close proximity and obvious lust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________. “As much as I feel like kissing the smartass breath out of your lungs, we’re in Utah, and, I believe, about to enter a city.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________It was Hannibal’s turn to blush, and he leaned back to stare out the window, with the air of a pouting child._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The rest of the drive passed without incident, with Will stopping in Colorado and Missouri to buy two cups of coffee each. He didn’t even try to get Hannibal to drink his, downing them all in a spawn of three minutes each time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Still, Will drove the last 40 minutes half asleep, and When they finally arrived in Wolf trap he barely had the energy to stumble inside.  
Hannibal followed, on slightly steadier feet. He had gotten some sleep, at least. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Will fed his dogs and threw some extra pijamas at Hannibal, gesturing for him to take the bed, before lying down on the couch and immediately falling into the most restful sleep he had had in years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Maybe, he thought as he dozed off, it was a byproduct of the murdering.  
But it could have also been Hannibal’s slumbering form, just a few feet away on the bed.  
Whatever it was, Will loved it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think Hannibal would drink eggnog? idk I when I wrote the fireball line I started to wonder. Would he think it's gross and wrong? or a classic wintertime staple? I'm conflicted, What do you think?
> 
> As always constructive criticism always appreciated!


	13. discussions sur les preuves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cute fluff and discussions regarding destroying evidence occur. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been longer than usual, and I apologize. School started back up for me and I haven't had very much time to write, so I'm also sorry for a shorter chapter. I just wanted to be able to post something for you guys! :)  
> Only a couple more chapters to go, the end is near!

Will awoke to find that he had, at some point in the night, nestled himself into Hannibal’s arms, and was now being spooned by a murderer.

_And probably a cannibal too,_ he thought with a soft exhale, _If he really is_ the _Chesapeake Ripper._  


The thought did not entirely detest him, and he hated himself for it. 

Garret Jacob Hobbs’ face filled his mind, gaunt and half-rotting features twisting into a grin. 

_It’s better not to waste anything, use up all of the meat._

Will shuddered, and felt Hannibal’s arms tighten around him. 

Turning over in bed, he saw Hannibal’s face twitch slightly and he hummed.

. “So you are awake. Did you pull me off the couch or was that my subconscious?” Will spoke softly, and nuzzled even closer to Hannibal’s chest. 

. “Is being closer to me generally what your subconscious wishes?” Hannibal murmured, finally opening his eyes and smiling softly. 

. “I wouldn’t know, it is my _sub_ conscious, after all. But if I were to hazard a guess, I would say yes. Despite better judgement.”

. “And why would such judgement be inherently better, my dear?” 

, “Oh, I don’t know. Did you feed all those people you killed to your coworkers or just eat them yourself?”

Hannibal was silent, confirming Will’s suspicions. 

. “We need to get up soon and get rid of that car. If anyone sees we have it we’re fucked.”

Hannibal nodded into Will’s hair, but didn’t move, breathing in deeply. 

They stayed like that, nuzzled up against each other, until Hannibal let out a deep sigh and gently pushed Will away. Standing, Hannibal stretched and held out a hand to help Will up. Will ignored it and sat up, patting the bed in an invitation that Hannibal was about to decline, before realizing it wasn’t for him. 

Three dogs jumped up and curled up beside Will, and he smiled, scratching the smallest one’s ears. 

. “I really must insist you get up, my dear. We have some evidence to attend to.”

Will groaned, but complied, thinking briefly how Hannibal’s words would have a drastically different meaning if they were at work. But they weren’t, and they didn’t. 

Hannibal, upon asking for some clothes to borrow until they could go back to his place to regroup, ended up wearing a sweater and jeans that sent Will’s stomach roiling every time he looked at him. He was having a hard time deciding if he liked it or not.

Coming out of the bathroom after a quick shower to wash away the previous night, Will found that Hannibal had removed everything from the car that they had put there, including the gun he had bought while there. Will grabbed it, along with the plastic bags with the truck stop logo on them, and went out to the car where Hannibal was waiting. 

. “You forgot these,” he tossed the gun over to Hannibal, stuffing the plastic bags in the glove box and poking his head in the back seat, inspecting. 

. “No, I did not. Those could be traced back to us, we should dispose of those thoroughly of our own methods.” Hannibal was wearing latex gloves and wiping down the interior with a Clorox wipe he had found in Will’s bathroom. He handed Will another pair of gloves and gestured to the backseat. 

. “I would think that casually dropping off a stolen vehicle at a dump yard would attract attention,” Will said, picking up a pair of men’s boxers off the back seat before wrinkling his nose at the stains and throwing them back down. 

“We should just destroy it.”

Hannibal baulked slightly, condescending. 

. “And how, my dear Will, would we do that?” He raised his eyebrows and kept wiping off the dashboard.

. “There’s a swamp nearby. A marshland, if you will. Legend has it the mud is so deep there’s dinosaurs alive at the bottom. We could dump it discreetly, no one goes back there. People have drowned,” it was Will’s turn to raise his eyebrows, leaning up against the car and scratching Winston’s head. 

. “You are suggesting we drive a police vehicle all the way to a swamp, just to dump it in a puddle?”

. “No, I’m suggesting we feed the car to the dinosaurs at the bottom of the puddle. Besides, it’s a longer drive to the dumpyard, with considerably more traffic. We can take back roads, It’ll be fine.”

. “I suppose it is your first time at this sort of thing. A special occasion, from a certain perspective. You may be allowed to make this decision.” Hannibal sighed and slid in the passenger seat, Instructing Will to keep his gloves on just in case. 

Will grinned as he started the car, choosing to ignore the implication that there would be other instances in which he would murder. He would let that one slide, because however much Hannibal had him wrapped around his thumb, Will knew he was just as wrapped up himself. He would allow himself to be tangled, if just for the joy of seeing the spider caught in his own web. 

Gravel crunched as Will backed out of the driveway, only half-aware that he was digging his own grave. 

He switched on the radio, and drove. 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed today's update!


	14. Hey! So I'm still alive

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for kind sorta abandoning this, I'm working on the last two chapters, I promise they will be out soon. I don't feel like I owe an explanation, but I will say that I've been struggling with some family, and mental health issues, as well as having a school workload the size of mt. Everest. 

But I am back! Writing, and hearing from everyone of you is something that brings me a lot of joy, and I hope you'll forgive me for not posting for ~2 months (whoops)

More chapters coming soon! :)


End file.
